Inevitable
by inuyasha-xsiempre
Summary: UA. Kagome era una persona ocupada, pero una noticia inesperada, hace que volviera a ver a su amor de la adolescencia. Lo que encuentra es que la persona, a quien amo profundamente, se iba a casar con su peor enemigo, su hermana. Inu&kag Cap. 7
1. Noticia Inesperada

**Kagome era una persona ocupada, pero una noticia inesperada, hace que volviera a ver a su amor de la adolescencia. Lo que encuentra es que la persona, a quien amo profundamente, se iba a casar con su peor enemigo, su hermana. **

Capitulo 1: Noticia inesperada

_Pues según lo que siempre he leído,_

_Lo que siempre escuché en relatos y_

_Narraciones,_

_El camino del amor verdadero nunca_

_Fue fácil_

William Shakespeare

Sueño de una noche de verano

Kagome caminaba con pasos rápidos, a través, del extenso pasillo del hospital, con su delantal abierto, dejando al descubierto, parte de su cuerpo. Iba vestida con una camisa blanca de tres cuartos, con algunos botones desabrochados, dejando ver su pálida piel, hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, una mini-falda que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, que era de color azul y unos zapatos de color negro

Ella era cardióloga, uno de los doctores más importantes, en el Hospital Central de Tokio. En ese momento se dirigía a una reunión que tenia con el director del hospital. El director era una persona buena, que siempre la había ayudado en sus momentos mas difíciles, su nombre era Myoga Ueshima. Ella le tenía un gran afecto y respeto y él la quería como si fuese su nieta. Él siempre iba vestido con una camisa, pantalón de vestir, zapatos de cuero y corbata, y por supuesto con su delantal de hospital. Era de estatura baja, sus ojos de color marrón oscuros, cabello de color blanco, su piel morena y tenia una barba apenas.

El abuelo Myoga, así es como ella le decía con mucho cariño, la había llamado mientras estaba atendiendo a un paciente que empezaba a tener problemas cardiacos.

_**Flash Back **_

-Pues bien, señor, usted va a tener que empezar a tomar algunos medicamentos, ya que usted empezó a tener problemas cardiacos. Pero no se preocupe, es normal a su edad. Le voy a dar la receta para que los compre en la farmacia –agarró el recetario y comenzó a explicarle mientras escribía.- va a tomar:

ALPLAX 2: es el nombre comercial del medicamento, el nombre genérico es Amprazolam. Va hacer de 1 mg de 30 comprimidos. El Alplax es para la ansiedad y la depresión;

ATLANSIL: es el nombre comercial, el nombre genérico es Amiodarona, de 200 mg de 20 comprimidos. El Atlansil es antiaginoso y antiarrítmico, para ser mas especifica, sirve para los trastornos del ritmo cardiaco, también es para los nervios;

LOTRIAL: es el nombre comercial, el nombre genérico es Enalapril, de 10 mg de 20 comprimidos. El Lotrial es para la hipertensión arterial. -Dejó de hablar y de escribir. En ese momento, saco la hoja del recetario y se la entregó en la mano- Si tiene alguna duda o algo que no entendió, dígamelo, que yo se le explicó otra vez. –Cuando dejó de hablar, y el dedicó una cálida sonrisa y dijo por ultimo- no tengo ningún inconveniente.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa, mientras miraba la receta, luego la miró y dijo:

-Tiene una hermosa letra doctora y por supuesto una hermosa sonrisa -dijo con un tono suave pero firme. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, el señor hablo:- Muchas gracias doctora por todo, pero tengo una duda. –Se acomodó en su asiento y dijo:- Tengo que tomar una por día los medicamentos o algunos dos por día –cuando se lo dijo, su voz sonaba muy preocupada.

La doctora lo miro con sus ojos color marrones, que transmitían, una calidez interior, y le sonrió. Sabía que esa era la preocupación de todo paciente, en cuanto al tema de la dosis de los medicamentos. Entonces le dijo, con voz pastosa:

-No se preocupe… –Tomo una hoja y comenzó a escribir, mientras le explicaba: -Lo que va a hacer es esto:

Alplax 2: **la dosis inicial**: va a hacer de 0.25 a 0.5 mg, 3 veces por día, aumentando gradualmente la dosis según las necesidades que tenga;

Atlansil: se divide en dos, en: **Dosis de Ataque**: 1 comprimido, 3 veces por día, en el curso o al final de las comidas principales, durante 8 a 10 días y el Trata… -no pudo continuar, por que tocaron la puerta- Disculpe… –dijo dirigiéndose al señor. Luego miro hacia la puerta y continuó hablando: -Pase –inmediatamente entro una enfermera. Ella era de ojos color verde claros, su cabello era pelirrojo, su piel blanca y su cuerpo es como toda mujer que tiene 22 años, y sobre todo era una de sus mejores amigas. –Ayame, que haces por aquí¿se te ofrece algo? –preguntó gentilmente.

-Jeje… perdón Kagome –dijo divertida, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no tenia que hablarle esa forma. Kagome siempre le dijo que no tenía que hablarle tan familiarmente en el hospital y menos, cuando tenía pacientes, y se corrigió:-Digo… Doctora, puede salir un momento, así le explicó con mas detalles –le sonrió de forma cómplice a su amiga. Entonces Kagome hablo, dirigiéndose hacia el señor:

-Disculpe… señor¿me puede esperar un momento? –le preguntó al señor, que en ese momento, ya era un paciente mas, con el cuál, iba a tener que tratar para siempre.

El hombre le respondió con una sonrisa:

-Sí, doctora, no tengo ningún problema en esperarla –le dijo mientras la miraba pararse y dirigirse hacia la puerta, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Kagome ya había salido y estaba junto a Ayame, la miró y vio como ella escrutaba su rostro, le preguntó de forma tranquila:

-¿Qué ocurre Ayame? Me pediste que saliera para decirme algo y todavía, estoy esperando. –La miró, con reprochándole y dijo:- ¡Tengo un paciente que me esta esperando, si no es nada importante, entonces, déjame terminar! Ya que este es el ultimo paciente que tengo en el día, aquí dentro.

Ayame se dio cuenta que Kagome parecía agotada¡y como no! Pensó con furia, ella había estado trabajando toda la mañana y para colmo, después tenia que ir en ambulancia, con un conductor, que no tenia mucha paciencia y de la nada ya empezaba a reprocharle todo y también tiene a un enfermero que no hace otra cosa que acosarla, cuando se le atraviesa una oportunidad, pobre Kagome, pensó con pena, debe de estar que no aguanta nada. Para que ella no se exasperase más de lo que estaba, comenzó a hablar:

-Kagome, perdona, no quise interrumpirte, pero… es que el señor Myoga, me pidió el favor, que te digiera, que cuando terminaras con el paciente, que vayas a su oficina, por que quiere hablar contigo de algo importante -termino de decir esperando, algún comentario de ella, pero se quedó callada por unos instantes.

Kagome la miro y vio en ella preocupación, entonces para no atormentarla, le dijo:

-Esta bien –dijo con un suspiro -dile que cuando termine aquí, voy para allá enseguida. -Lo último lo dijo abriendo la puerta de su consultorio. Entonces Ayame le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta:

-Kagome… no te olvides que acordamos con Sango de ir a cenar a su casa¿si?

-No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado, nos vemos después, cuídate ¿eh? Y no te olvides de decirle a Myoga eso¿entendido? –preguntó, para saber si lo entendió. Ayame le respondió moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. Kagome sonrió y dijo:- Bueno entonces nos hablamos, besos- se besaron en la mejilla y Kagome vio, como Ayame se iba caminando. Ella entro y vio al señor esperándola ansioso, entonces sonrió y se sentó en su silla, lo miró y le hablo:

-Bien… ¿n donde nos quedamos? –preguntó con curiosidad.

El hombre le respondió, recordando claramente lo que ella había dicho, momentos antes:

-Usted me hablaba sobre la dosis del Atlansil, me dijo la dosis de ataque, y creo que me iba a decir algo más, pero la interrumpieron –dijo sobandose su barba, para recordar algo más. Kagome sonrió y le dijo:

-Si, me acuerdo… ahora le voy a hablar sobre el tratamiento –el hombre asintió y prosiguió: el **tratamiento de mantenimiento**: se debe determinar la dosis mínima efectiva, puede variar de ½ comprimido por día (1 comprimido cada dos días). Y por ultimo:

Lotrial: debe tomar 1 comprimido por día. –cuando termino le entregó la hoja en la mano y dijo, como para finalizar:- Bueno eso es todo, bueno si es que tiene alguna duda –lo miró como esperando una respuesta, pero lo único que recibió por parte del hombre es una negativa, entonces hablo:-Bien entonces, nos veremos y cuando se sienta mal, saque un turno ¿si? Bueno entonces, hasta luego señor –le entrego la mano para estrecharla y el hombre se la estrecho y se fue.

Kagome miro hacia la puerta y suspiro¡Gracias a Dios, él fue el último!, pensó con alivio. Ahora a dirigirse hacia la oficina de Myoga, pensó con cansancio. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta y la cerro tras sí, pensando que este seria un día largo, muy largo.

**_Fin de Flash Back _**

Kagome ya estaba parada, frente a la puerta, donde se encontraba Myoga. Alzó la mano hacia la perilla y giro el plomo.

Cuando la abrió, vio a Myoga, sentado, con un café y medialunas, arriba de su escritorio. La miro y le dedico una sonrisa, alzó la mano y dijo, con voz suave pero firme:

-¡Kagome! Querida, pasa y toma siento por favor –Kagome agarró la silla y se sentó. Él la miro, mientras daba un sorbo a su café y comía una medialuna. Cuando termino, dijo:

-Kagome… -comenzó a decir de forma pausada y tranquila:-Se que lo que te voy a decir, no va a hacer de tu agrado, pero tengo que mandarte a Kyoto, por… -no pudo terminar, ya que Kagome inmediatamente se paró de su asiento, mientras lo mira con desconcierto y enojo.

Kagome no podía creer, que le estuviera diciendo esto, es que era inaceptable, pensó desesperada. Como podía mandarla lejos, sabiendo que tenía demasiado trabajo¡eso era el colmo!, pensó furiosa. Para que esto no terminara así, dijo, con reproche:

-¡¿Cómo puede mandarme lejos, si sabe que tengo muchísimo trabajo?! Lo lamento, pero no podré hacerlo abuelito, no puedo viajar. Tengo muchos pacientes que me necesitan y…- no terminó por que Myoga la interrumpió.

Myoga vio en ella, mucha furia contenida y dijo para tranquilizarla:

-Kagome no te preocupes, va a hacer por un tiempo, pero necesito que te calmes, para que te pueda explicar bien, lo que sucede –dijo con voz conciliadora. Él vio como ella se sentaba y que estaba dispuesta, a escucharlo.

Kagome a pesar, de que se había tranquilizado por dentro sentía que nada buena iba a suceder.

Continuara…

**Uff termine jeje, bueno como verán este es un fic, creado por mi jeje, para que sepan. Me costo, no lo puedo negar, pero acá esta, le voy a explicar algunas cosas, por sino entendieron:**

_Antiaginoso_: reducen el trabajo cardíaco, bloquean el aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca y el aumento en el consumo de oxígeno, es decir, la respuesta del corazón al stress y al ejercicio es disminuido, mejora la tolerancia al ejercicio.

_Antiarrítmico_: quiere decir, que impide los trastornos del ritmo cardiaco, es decir, permite que el ritmo del corazón se acelere, por que puede causar paro cardíaco, etc.

_Hipertensión arterial_: El corazón es un músculo que funciona como una máquina de bombeo. Cuando se contrae envía un torrente de sangre a las vías circulatorias y a este empuje se le llama presión de sístole. Cuando el corazón se relaja entre latidos, disminuye la presión en las vías circulatorias, y a esto se le llama presión de diástole.  
_Los niveles normales de presión son por debajo de 140 para la sístole y por debajo de 85 para la diástole._

**Bueno espero que les guste y no se olviden de los reviews**

**Besos **

**Inuyasha-xsiempre**


	2. Rencuentros

Capitulo 2: Rencuentros

_Por que ser sabio y amar_

_supera los poderes del hombre; eso pertenece a_

_los dioses_

Willianm Shakespeare

Trolio y Crésida

Kagome estaba sentada frente a sus amigas, se sentía inquieta y nerviosa, al saber que se tenía que ir este fin de semana.

Sango y Ayame la miraban, sin creer que su amiga se iría por tiempo indefinido. Se sentían tristes, pero se prometieron ir a visitarla lo más pronto posible, aunque se iban a contactar por Internet, o el teléfono. Pero para no desaprovechar el tiempo, comenzaron a hablar y a comer, mientras miraban algunas películas.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome estaba en el avión, llegando a su destino, Kyoto. Miraba por la ventanilla, mientras recordaba, lo que le dijo Myoga.

_**Flash Back **_

-Kagome… yo tengo un amigo que comenzó hace un tiempo tener problemas del corazón. Él tiene dos hijos, el mayor ya esta casado y vive en la ciudad, pero el menor aun vive con el, cuidando de la hacienda, aunque se va a casar pronto. Él me llamo hace dos días, contándome, lo de su padre y me pidió, que mandara a alguien de mi confianza, para medicarlo y todo eso, lo mas pronto posible. –se detuvo para mírala, ella ya sabia lo que iba a pasar. Entonces Myoga continuo:- y me pareció que esa persona eres tu¿Qué dices, Kagome¿Aceptas? –pregunto, inseguro. Si ella no aceptaba, iba a tener que pedirle a otro medico, no se enojaría con ella por algo así. Respetaría su decisión.

Kagome que estaba con la mirada puesta en la mesa, como analizando cada detalle de lo que había hablo su abuelito. Lo miro y dijo:

-Y… ¿Qué pasara con mis pacientes y mis amigas? –pregunto. Sabia que era algo tanto, preguntarle algo así. Conocía perfectamente a su abuelito y sabía que él ya tenía todo preparado, pero quería saberlo.

Como Kagome predijo, Myoga ya lo tenía todo planeado, así que le contestó, con una sonrisa:

-No te preocupes, te remplazaran alguien de tu confianza y sobre Sango y Ayame, ella podrán visitarte, las veces que quieran –contesto contento, al saber que ella iba a aceptar

Kagome lo miro y se dijo, bueno por lo menos tengo esas condiciones bastantes buenas, aunque era obvio ya que mi abuelito es el director de ese Hospital, pensó sarcástica. Kagome, iba aceptar, no podía decirle que no, a su abuelito, ya que él la había ayudado y apoyado siempre, y no iba a hacerle ese desplante. Para no hacerlo esperar, le respondió, con una sonrisa:

-Si, abuelito, voy a ir a Kyoto –cuando lo dijo, sintió como si hubiera sentenciado su vida.

Myoga se levanto de su asiento y la abrazó eufóricamente y dijo:

-Gracias, nietita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces –ella lo abrazó también, sintiéndose feliz por que su abuelito quería mucho a ese amigo, que ella nunca conoció.

**_Fin de Flash Back _**

Una azafata, les comunico que ya habían llegado a Kyoto. Kagome no sentía fuerzas para salir del avión, pero lo tenía que hacer, aunque lo que más deseaba es bajar y subir a un avión que iba directamente a Kyoto.

Cuando bajo del avión, vio que había demasiada gente y se sintió perdida. Como no reconocía a nadie, se sentó en unos asientos de espera que había allí.

Había pasado ya media hora y nadie la venia a buscar, esta irritada, como nadie la había venido a buscarla, pensó histérica, pero empezó a reflexionar, por ahí se atrasaron o no la conocieron, con un suspiro se levanto y se dirigió a una tienda que había allí, para comprar algo, ya que tenia mucha hambre. En el avión, no pudo comer nada, había tenido todo el viaje el estomago encogido, por el nerviosismo, pero ahora se le había pasado y estaba comprando, cuando alguien le toco el hombro y le dijo:

-Usted debe ser la Doctora¿no? Perdone por haber llegado tarde, es que se me paso la hora, disculpe. -Ella conocía esa voz, como olvidarla, pensó inquieta y nerviosa, pero por ahí me equivoco y sólo es un mal entendido, pero para cerciorarme, me daré vuelta, pensaba ya desesperaba. Cuando se dio vuelta, se sorprendió y quiso salir corriendo, pero solo pudo decir:

-Inuyasha… -dijo incrédula, no podía creer que era él. Es que tenia que ser un malentendido, él no podía ser el hijo del amigo de su abuelo, o ¿si? Sentía el corazón se le saldría del pecho, eso ojos, pensó, era como ella los recordaba, sus ojos eran de color dorado ambarino, intensos, eran como fuegos, en que ella quería hundirse, descartó ese pensamiento, ella ya lo había olvidado¿no?

Inuyasha no podía creer que era Kagome, todavía recordaba cuando ella apenas era una adolescente, y ahora era toda una mujer, una mujer bella, pensó, muy bella. Entonces para saber si era un sueño o algo respondió:

-¿Kagome¿En verdad eres tú? –pregunto, desconcertado.

Kagome lo miró, y pensó, sabia que, en este viaje nada bueno saldría.

Pero ella no sabia que lo que le esperaba, iba hacer peor, mucho peor.

Continuara…

**Bueno como verán, este capitulo es un poco corto, pero espero que les gustes. Quiero agradecer a todas a todas las personas que me mandaron reviews, a **Miyazawa (**gracias por el apoyo y perdón por lo que paso con el otro fic, espero que nos llevemos bien desde ahora n.n**) lunans, Kagome KGM, serena tsukino chiba, VeRoNiK-Chan **y a todas las que leyeron y no dejaron mensajes. **

**Besos y cuídense**

**Inuyasha-xsiempre **


	3. Sentimientos confusos

Capitulo 3: Sentimientos confusos

_El dolor crece aún más cuando niegas tus sentimientos._

Inuyasha no paraba de mirarla, es que no podía creer, que esa mujer tan hermosa fuese Kagome. Cuando ella aun era una adolescente siempre le parecía bastante bonita, muy parecida a su hermana, aunque habían muchas cosas que las diferenciaban, por ejemplo Kagome continuaba teniendo esos ojos tan llenos de vida, tan cálidos y siempre expresan lo que ella piensa. En cambio Kikyou siguen siendo fríos y distantes, una mirada muy calculadora.

Kagome se sentía nerviosa, ninguno de los dos rompía el incomodo silencio que se sentía en el ambiente. Kagome ya estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso e Inuyasha se dio cuenta de eso, quería reírse pero conociendo se enojaría y se iría.

Mejor termino con su sufrimiento, pensó divertido y dijo:

-Kagome… ¿no sabia que ibas a estudiar para medicina? -pregunto de pronto. Tenia que sacarle información, mejor dicho conversación

Kagome lo miro y por un instante se sintió como una adolescente que no sabía como comportarse frente a un chico. Sacudió la cabeza, ya no era una adolescente, era toda una mujer, pensó decidida.

Entonces para aludir la pregunto que le hizo Inuyasha, ya que no quería hablar sobre tema, dijo con voz cansada:

-Inuyasha… estoy cansada, tuve un viaje largo y me gustaría… -fue interrumpida por Inuyasha que continuo por ella

-Descansar –dijo terminando la frase. La miro por alguno segundos que ella estaba cansada, Kagome, pensó como un susurro, que es lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, o es que ya lo sentía y no quería admitirlo, será mejor que la lleve a casa.-Bueno entonces te llevo mi casa, para que descanses –dijo conciliatoriamente. Puso su mano en la espalda de ella y la condujo hacia la camioneta roja.

Kagome quiso protestar pero se dio cuenta que era inútil, por que Inuyasha era muy testarudo y nadie podía hacerle cambiar de actitud.

Cuando se subieron a la camioneta, lo único que dijo Inuyasha fue un "abróchate el cintura". El viaje fue bastante largo y el silencio no ayudaba en nada.

Kagome miraba el paisaje, que era campo y más campo. A lo lejos se divisaba una hacienda enorme, muy hermosa, y supo que Inuyasha vivía ahí con su papá, él hombre que tenia que cuidar.

Inuyasha detuvo el auto frente de un portón de madera, toco bocina e inmediatamente abrieron las puertas. Inuyasha arranco otra vez y saludo al vaquero con la mano, él solo movió su sombrero de alas levemente con la mano, como saludo y al mismo tiempo con respeto.

Inuyasha detuvo el auto frente a una gran hacienda, si Kagome pensaba que de lejos se veía enorme, de cerca aun más. Él salio del auto y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta del copiloto, él entrego su mano para ayudarla a que saliera y ella la tomo. La mano de Inuyasha era firme y grande, muy cálidas. Ella estaba tan sorprendida por el lugar que no se dio cuenta cuando los vaqueros entraron sus cosas. Kagome siempre imagino con tener una casa en el campo y ahora que veía esto, sus recuerdos retoñaban. Inuyasha agarro su cintura y ella ladeo el rostro hacia él y vio una sonrisa triunfal.

Inuyasha no podía parar de mirarla, es como si esos ojos marrones lo hipnotizaran haciendo que desee estar más tiempo allí, parados sin que ninguno de los dos interrumpiera ese momento, pero Kagome no quería que esto pasara, ya que no era correcto, entonces dijo:

-¿Donde están mis cosas? –preguntó sofocada por la poca distancia que había en ellos. Sentía que su cuerpo no respondía, al estar tan cerca de él, le producía miles de sentimientos que hace mucho no sentía.

Inuyasha hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa

-Los vaqueros ya la llevaron a tu recamara. Y vamos adentro para mostrarte donde dormirás-dijo, mientras la conducía hacia adentro. Ella estaba confundida, cuando subieron sus maletas, pero prefirió no decir nada, seguro que había estado muy distraída, pero no tenia que saber cuando las subieron y sin poder evitarlo pregunto:

-¿Cuándo lo hicieron? Yo no los vi. –pregunto turbada.

Se escucho la risa ronca de Inuyasha y eso la molesto, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un escalofrió, que hace ya muchos años que no sentía, y sucedía cada vez que él reía de esa manera. Kagome escucho lo que Inuyasha dijo.

-Claro pequeña, que no lo viste, siestazas tan sorprendida con el lugar que no te diste cuenta de lo que sucedía –dijo divertido. Ella se sintió tan avergonzada consigo misma, por lo tonta que habrá parecido, decidió solamente decir un "Ah! Como respuesta y seguir caminando junto a él.

Cuando entraron, Kagome se sintió como una persona insignificante al lado de la lujosa hacienda. La hacienda tenía amplios anexos y los muebles eran muy lujosos. Era bastante grande, ya que tenia un salón un para fiestas, escalera y todo lo demás. Inuyasha interrumpió cuando hablo.

-Luego te mostrare bien el lugar, mientras tanto ve a dormir –se alejo de ella para hablar algunas cosas con las sirvientas, pero alcanzo a escuchar lo que decían. Se volvió para dirigirse a Kagome.

-Ven, te enseñare ti habitación –dijo con serenidad, aunque no se sentía así. Subieron arriba y se pararon frente a una puerta de madera.

-Esta será tu habitación, la que esta al lado –lo dijo mirando hacia la otra puerta: -es la de mi padre, que ahora esta durmiendo y –dijo señalando la puerta del frente. Esa es mía, cualquier cosa, avísame.

Lo vio alejarse y suspiro aliviada, por lo menos descansare de su presencia que me esta volviendo loca, pensó cansada. Abrió la puerta y entro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era una habitación muy hermosa; las paredes eran de color verde agua, los muebles pasar de que eran viejos, estaban implacables, la cama era grande, una mesa de noche, toda decorada y la ventana corrediza que daba al balcón. Kagome se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, camino firmemente hacia las barandas negras y cerro sus manos sobre ellas, veía un bosque grande, como a ella le gustaba, pero lo que vio la dejo sin aliento, una pequeña laguna a la cual se podía meter.

Kagome se alejo lentamente y cerró la ventana, se acostó en la cama mirando el techo. Sus maletas estaban al costado de la cama, luego las ordenaría bien, pensó soñolienta, en unos instantes quedó profundamente dormida. Había sido un día agotador, por el viaje y por sus emociones, que eran demasiados confusas, se sentía tan contrariada y al mismo momento tan feliz, como hace unos años, cuando ella era una adolescente y lo conoció, se enamoro de él inevitablemente, aunque sabia que era prohibido.

Inuyasha entreabrió la puerta de Kagome y la encontró dormida, la miro con dulzura, es muy hermosa, sacudió la cabeza como desechando todos esos pensamiento y sentimientos. Se sentía confundido, ella le provocaba cosas, que nunca sintió, lo mejor va a hacer que tome distancia.

Cerro la puerta tras de si, y se dispuso a ir a su habitación, él también necesitaba descansar…

Continuara….

**Hola jeje perdon por la tardanza, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no es tan largo, pero tampoco tan corto. Quiero agradecer a **Kagome KGM, serena tsukino chiba, Hally777 **y a todas las personas que leen y no dejan mensajes. **

**Besos y cuidensen **

**inuyasha-xsiempre**


	4. ¿Qué me pasa?

Capitulo 4¿Qué me pasa?

_¿Sufre más aquél que espera siempre que aquél que nunca esperó a nadie?_

-Que hermosa noche -suspiro kagome, mirando al cielo estrellado y la luna en todo su esplendor. Recién acaba de bañarse luego de una siesta y se sentía relajada.

Unos toques en la puerta la hicieron sacar de su ensoñación.

-Adelante –dijo con pereza. En ese instante entro una chica, que de seguro era la sirvienta, ella venia a recoger algunas cosas, pero antes de salir le dijo:

-El ser Taisho quiere que se aliste para la cena. Con permiso –diciendo eso, cerro la puerta tras de si. Kagome siento un cosquilleo en el estomago. Tenia que vestirse lo mas rápido posible, sentía una ansias de verlo que nacía desde su interior.

Cuando termino de cambiarse, se miro al enorme espejo que yacía ahí en la habitación y sonrió "perfecto". Termino de retocase y salio de allí. Camino por un amplio pasillo muy bien decorado, bajo las escaleras y la chica que había entrado a la habitación a decirle que se cambie para cenar, estaba allí.

-Señorita, el señor Taisho la espera en la sala de estar –señalando donde quedaba el lugar. En unos minutos pasaran al comedor para comer. Con su permiso –la chica hizo una reverencia y se alejo.

Kagome temblaba, y no sabia porque. Hace mucho que había sacó a Inuyasha de su corazón, "maldición a quien engaño, sigo completamente enamorada de él", sacudió la cabeza para alejar a ese pensamiento.

El camino hasta llegar a la sala le pareció largo, tenia los nervios a flor de piel. Alzo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Ahí lo vio, llevaba puesto una camisa de color azul claro, con los botos de arriba desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su pecho musculoso. También llevaba unos vaqueros y un par de zapatillas deportivas. Su pelo negro mojado todavía, seguro por el baño y sus ojos dorados semiabiertos que hacían que cuando la miraba la hipnotizaran.

Él estaba apoyado en el bar que tenia en ese lugar. "Que lindo que se ve" respirando hondo sintiendo la colonia de él, "olor a bosque". No sabia cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, parada, mirándolo. Pero reacciono cuando escucho su voz.

-kagome, pasa no te quedes ahí –se acerco hasta ella con un vaso de jugo de naranja –le entrego el vaso, mientras la empujaba suavemente para cerrar la puerta.

Kagome un poco nerviosa por el roce de él, intento decir algo pero las palabras no le salían. Saco fuerzas de donde pudo para poder hablar y dijo:

-¿Cómo sabes… que me gusta…el jugo de naranja? – pregunto intentando no tartamudear tanto. Kagome se recrimino mentalmente "maldición no tengo que tartamudear. Va a pensar que soy una entupida".

-Pues porque desde que te conozco, siempre te gusto el jugo de naranja –dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de terciopelo verde, con una copa de whisky. Inuyasha movió la mano para que se acercara y se siente a su lado. Ella obedeció y se sentó, sintió como inuyasha la miraba detenidamente, y lo miro y sus miradas se cruzaron. "sus ojos son hermosos, no puedo apartar la mirada, me hipnotiza". Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte, tanto que pensó que Inuyasha lo podía oír.

-Kagome –la voz de inuyasha la sacó de ensismamiento y se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirándolo y se sonrojo. Inuyasha vio ese gesto en ella y sonrió. Se quedaron así unos minutos disfrutando del silencio que yacía entre los dos, no era incomodo.

Inuyasha interrumpió ese silencio para hablarle:

-Kagome… te traje aquí antes de la cena, por que quería hablarte de algo importante. Es sobre mi padre… él sufre del corazón y… - No pudo continuar ya que Kagome lo interrumpió.

-Ya lo se… tu padre, el señor Inu-No-Taisho tiene una Insuficiencia Cardiaca- se quedo en silencio e Inuyasha la miro y le pregunto:

-Perdona mi ignorancia ¿pero qué es Insuficiencia Cardiaca?- la miro expectante, esperando su respuesta.

Kagome sonrió, le encantaba hablar de su trabajo, así tomo aire y comenzó:

-Bueno Insuficiencia Cardiaca es cuando el corazón no es capaz de bombear sangre al organismo, tan bien como debería hacerlo. Pero no significa que el corazón se detenga literalmente. La Insuficiencia Cardiaca se desarrolla lentamente y produce que la persona, como tu padre, tenga la dificultad para realizar cotidianas, como vestirse, bañarse y desplazarse- cuando termino, tomo un trago de su jugo.

Pero inuyasha tenía una duda y la interrogo, no lo dejaría sin que le explique:

-¿Cómo sabes que mi padre tenia ese tipo de problema?- le pregunto sin rodeos. Kagome lo miro y dijo:

-Bueno, lo se por que Myoga me paso el diagnostico que le hizo el anterior cardiólogo a tu padre- se detuvo por uno momentos y continuo: - Lo estuve leyendo en el avión y quería preguntarte ya que salio el tema, por que no salio en el diagnostico que vi. ¿Le hicieron alguna Ecografía, Examen, Electrofisiología, Angiografía y Criterios Diagnostico?- dijo Kagome. Se paro y empezó a recorre el lugar muy pensativa.

Inuyasha la miro y respondió:

-Lo único que hicieron fue una Ecografía que me la tengo aquí si quieres verla.

Kagome frunció el ceño, como era posible que no hayan echo mas, algo pasaba y lo averiguaría, mientras tanto tendría que examinar al padre de Inuyasha para ver como esta. Quería descansar, así que salio sin dar explicaciones a Inuyasha que la miro y salio atrás de ella. La vio caminar hacia las escaleras y la detuvo.

-Espero Kagome¿Qué sucede¿Por qué te vas así?- le pregunto. Le sostenía la mano suavemente. Kagome no pudo evitar una descarga que por todo el cuerpo. Se miraron y no pudieron apartar la mirada uno del otro. ¿Qué me pasa¿Por qué no puedo apartar su mirada de mi?

Inuyasha sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y supo en ese momento que volvían los sentimientos que alguna vez sintió.

Continuara…

**Seguro que me querrán matar y lo entiendo jajja pero bue… se que me tarde pero es que este año se me hizo muy difícil, el estudio, los problemas, en fin todo así que les pido un poco de paciencia a las personas que están siempre apoyándome por que ya empiezo las vacaciones de verano y podré continuar como corresponde.**

**Gracias por su apoyo a**: _Hally 777, serenatsukinochiba, Arce _**y a todos los que leen**

**Como verán esta historia tarda en realizarse, pero espero que les haya gustado. Todo lo que se sobre el tema de el corazón es por mi papá y por Internet**


	5. Sabes

Capitulo 5: Sabes

_El primer suspiro de amor es el último de la razón._

Kagome caminaba lentamente por el pasillo del hospital donde vería a Inu-No-Taisho, padre de Inuyasha. Podía sentir todavía su mirada y su roce a pesar de que ya paso dos días. Recordaba cada momento como si fuera sido ayer.

_**Flash Back**_

-Espera Kagome¿Qué sucede¿Por qué te vas así?- le pregunto. Le sostenía la mano suavemente. Kagome no pudo evitar una descarga que por todo el cuerpo.

Después de ese _pequeño _accidente fueron a comer.

-Kagome entiendo por que te enojaste, pero yo no soy un doctor y menos cardiólogo ¡Por el amor de Dios¡Como iba a saber lo que tenían que hacer, ellos son los médicos, para eso estudiaron no se cuentos años! Yo solo soy el dueño de una hacienda. Pero que te enojes conmigo…-Kagome lo interrumpió muy secamente:

-Inuyasha yo no estoy enojada contigo entiendes. Solo me enoje por los médicos incompetentes que pagas para ayudar a tu padre y te suplico¡No¡Te ordeno! Que me los presentes cuanto antes para hablar con ellos.- Exclamo con furia casi rompiendo un vaso.

Inuyasha quedo estático, no conocía esa personalidad de Kagome, tan gritona y autoritaria. No dijo nada, se quedo callado, pensando en esos médicos que como dijo Kagome incompetentes que pagaba para ayudar a su padre.

Inuyasha después de unos momentos de ensimamiento, la miro y dijo:

-Sospecho algo de lo que pasa, por eso llame a Myoga para que me mandara a unos de sus mejores cardiólogos para tratar a mi padre. Y no te preocupes los conocerás cuentos antes. Eso te lo aseguro.

Desde ahí la conversación quedo finalizada. Y con Inuyasha hablaba de su padre nada más

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Dejando de lado los recuerdos tan recientes y perturbadores, decidió entrar a la habitación donde se suponía que debía estar su próximo paciente. Cuando llego al lado de la camilla, se dio cuenta que era muy parecido a Inuyasha, solo algunos rasgos diferentes por la edad, seguía pareciéndose.

Miro como estaba evolucionando el paciente desde la última visita médica, todo seguía normal pero aun así le iba a ser los exámenes que faltaban para saber si tiene otro tipo de gravedad.

Cuando se terminaron de hacer los exámenes faltantes, decidió ir a la casa de Inuyasha para mirarlos mejor. Eran ya las nueve de la noche cuando entro a la casa de los Taisho. Todo estaba muy silencioso, se sacó los zapatos y se los masajeo, ya que estaban muy adoloridos, a pesar de todo no se acostumbraba a llevar zapatos y menos usarlos para caminar de un lado a otro, correr y demás.

Inuyasha se acerco lentamente hasta ella, mirándola, hipnotizado como se masajeaba, imaginándose ese masajeo en la espalda, desnudos y… movió la cabeza descartando ese pensamiento de la mujer que se instalo en su mente desde que la volvió a ver.

Kagome se dio cuenta de presencia y lo miro y sonrió, se acomodo como pudo y le dejo un lugar en el sillón, para que se sentara. Inuyasha lo hizo, una vez sentado Kagome se acerco más y acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha. Él a pesar de estar un poco sorprendido la rodeo con un brazo los hombros.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, compartiendo ese momento de intimidad que se había formado entre ellos. Pero Kagome lo interrumpe diciendo:

-Inu…me lees un cuento, como cuando lo hacías de pequeños¿te acuerdas? –dijo acomodando su cabeza en su pecho y su mano acariciándolo.

Inuyasha trago fuertemente, sintiendo un calor que se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. ¡"Dios yo estoy comprometido, no puedo hacer esto, no lo pudo permitir. Pero no lo puedo evitar. Maldición!"

-Kag…por favor, ya no somos niños… y me voy a casar –cuando dijo esto Kagome de inmediato se para como un resorte ante la noticia mas triste de toda su vida. Sale corriendo hacia su habitación y se encierra con llave, sollando suavemente.

Inuyasha se quedo ahí, entonces encendió la radio y la canción sonaba de fondo mientras tomaba un vaso de vino.

_Sabes, no quiero nada más  
q estar entre tus brazos  
huir de todo el mal  
q a todo he renunciado  
por estar junto a ti. _

Sabes, no dejo d pensar  
q estoy enamorado  
te quiero confesar  
q soy solo un esclavo  
q no sabe vivir sin ti.

Cuando llegaste tu  
te metiste en mi ser  
encendiste la luz  
me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
pero al fin te encontré  
tan perfecta como t imagine nonooohh  
Como aguja en un pajar  
te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
pero al fin t encontré  
tan perfecta como t imagine

Sabes, te quiero confesar  
q te encuentro irresistible  
no dejo de pensar  
q haría lo imposible  
por quedarme cerca de ti

Cuando llegaste tu  
te metiste en mi ser  
encendiste la luz  
me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
pero al fin te encontré  
tan perfecta como t imagine nonoohh  
Como aguja en un pajar  
te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
tan difícil de hallar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
pero al fin t encontré  
tan perfecta como t imagine

Sabes, no pido nada más q estar entre tu brazos. 

Se siento el hombre más idiota del mundo por haberle hecho sufrir. Y se prometió no volverla a lastimar otra vez.

Aunque su vida dependiera de ello

Continuara…_  
_

**Hola tanto tiempo ejej buenos e que me tarde pero bueno nunca voy a dejar un fic varado, lo voy a terminar aunque dure años jaja re exagerada no? Bueno quiero agradecer a toda las personas que me han apoyado hasta ahora: **_Lorena, nere, ampis (este capi va enteramente dedicado a ti, gracias por todo tu apoyo, en verdad gracias amiga). _**y a todos quienes leen y no dejan sus mensajesLa canción es Sabes de Reik**

**Besos**

**Inuyasha-xsiempre**


	6. Puedes Contar Conmigo

Capitulo 6: Puedes Contar Conmigo

_El dolor que se calla es más doloroso._

_Racine_

Inuyasha se había levantado del sillón, todo adolorido y no solo el cuerpo sino también la cabeza le estallaba por haber tomado tanto alcohol. "Maldición, como puede tomar tanto anoche". Se dirijo tambaleándose y con una mano en cabeza, sentía puntadas por toda la cabeza.

-Maldición! Tengo que dejar de tomar tanto.- Cuando llego a la sala para tomar el desayuno, Kagome estaba ahí, sentada comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente. Esta preciosa vestida con un vestido que le llegaba hasta más arriba de las rodillas, el color del vestido era rosa pálido y el cabello suelto. Realmente preciosa.

Kagome sintió su presencia y alzo su mirada. Lo vio ahí parado en la puerta observándola. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento pero enseguida desvió la mirada al platillo que tenia en enfrente. El se acerco y se sentó, se le vía muy cansado y adolorido, su pelo alborotado, y su ropa arrugada, como si hubiera pasado mala noche. Kagome dio un suspiro y miro a Inuyasha que estaba pidiendo unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza e hizo una mueca. "¡Seguro pensando en su prometida!!" Sintió rabia de solo pensarlo. "Maldito idiota, que bueno que la haya pasado mal anoche. Se lo merece", se levanto dispuesta a irse de ahí y ver a su paciente. No iba a estar ni un minuto más. Estaba dispuesta hacerlo cuando escucho a Inuyasha llamándola. Lo ignoro. No quería hablar con él ahora. No ahora.

Inuyasha se sintió un idiota "me dejo hablando solo. La muy mal… pero estaba equivocada si pensaba que iba a ir atrás de ella. Jamás!". Con su orgullo herido, comió y se fue a su alcoba para bañarse e irse a trabajar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Se encuentra bien, señor Taisho –preguntó mirando a su paciente que la miraba como queriendo inspeccionarla. Y de pronto dijo:

-Yo te conozco! – dijo Inu-No-Taisho emocionado, con una mirada de asombro. –Creí que nunca te volvería a ver Kagome – Kagome sentía el corazón desbocado y puso su mano en el pecho como intentando que no se le valla a salir. La recordó, eso la hacia tan feliz y le regalo la mejor sonrisa que tenia. –Extrañaba tus sonrisas y tus locuras, pequeña. Ven dale un abrazo a este anciano –Kagome lo abrazo, una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla que la sacó rápidamente, pero salían mas. La dejo de abrazar muy lentamente y le seco las lágrimas. –Ya, pequeña, no debes llorar, todo esta bien. Me alegra que seas tu la que me cuide.

Kagome sonrió dulcemente y empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales. De cómo llego a ser cardióloga y demás.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba trabajando en la hacienda; a pesar de que él era el dueño aun así le gustaba cuidar el lugar donde nació y creció. Un suspiro salio de su boca con un tono cansado, pero continuaría esa ere su deber.

_**Flash back **_

-Inuyasha ya te eh dicho miles de veces que dejes a tu madre dormir –Inuyasha miro a su mamá dormir placidamente, estaba pálida y eso le preocupaba.- Esta cansada y debe descansar. No debe esforzarse.-Continúo Inu-No-Taisho mirándolo con el ceño fruncido de tal manera que arruga su frente. Inuyasha lo miro y vio en sus ojos que estaba molesto en verdad. Pero que podía hacer, no quería despegarse de ella. Sentía que si se iba y no le hablaba, no despertaría jamás y el no lo soportaría nunca.

-Lo se padre… pero siento que si me voy de su… no despertara –lo ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, su corazón le palpitaba fuertemente.

-INUYASHA!!! –dijo con vos de reproche hacia su hijo. No le gustaba ver llorar a sus hijos, él les enseño a que no deben llorar aun cuando las cosas se ponen feas. –Deja de llorar, sabes que no me gusten que lloren y creo haberles enseñado a nunca llorar frente de los demás, eso demuestra debilidad. Vete a tu cuarto inmediatamente- ordeno, sabiendo de antemano que se opondría.

Lo miro con odio aun con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo odiaba por no dejar que se quede con madre, lo odiaba con todo su alma. Y le respondió sentándose al lado de su madre.

-Jamás!!! No me iré de su lado. Te odiooooo!!!!! –grito a todo pulmón. Abrazo a su madre sollando levemente.

Inutaisho se acerco a su hijo dispuesto a darle una cachetada por su imprudencia. Pero una voz lo detuvo.

-Déjalo… Inutaisho –dijo Isayoi dificultosamente. Le costaba hablar, sentía la garganta seca y adolorida. –Déjame…a solas…con Inu…por favor.-su voz era suplicante. Como si cada palabra que daba se le iba la vida.

Inutaisho la miro, agarrándola de la mano. Él tampoco quería que se valla. Pero el medico dijo que ya era tarde. Moriría en cualquier momento. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de tan solo pensarlo. Pero las retuvo lo más que pudo.

-Es…esta bien mi amor. No hagas esfuerzo si? Debes cuidarte mucho- dijo dándole un beso en la boca y en la frente. Estaba pálida como dijo Inuyasha y supo en ese momento que ella se iría para dejarlo solo y con sus hijos. Y salio apresuradamente de ahí, llamando al medico. Lucharía por ella hasta el final. Lo haría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, después de que se fue Inutaisho, pero lo interrumpió Isayoi.

-Inuyasha…hijo mió…quiero…que…me hagas…una pro…promesa-lo miro a sus ojos. Se le notaba la tristeza tan grande que tenia. Inuyasha su hijo. Ya no lo vería más. Sabía que ya era su hora de partir de este mundo.

-Madre…-dijo inuyasha tristemente. Le agarro su mano suavemente y la beso largamente, y puso su mejilla ahí. "Están frías" se dijo a si mismo, las frotaba contra las suyas para darle calor.

-Inuyasha… promete… que…cuidaras de tu padre… y de la hacienda…con fervor y…devoción…para siempre…promételo…hijo…prometo por tu vida…-lo ultimo con un suspiro lejano, esperando su respuesta y después de ello se iría para no volver.

-Porque dice esas cosas, madre? Porque?-le suplico con vehemencia. Pero Isayoi lo miro con tristeza y le dijo: -Promételo… por favor…inu…promételo…-dijo levemente, esperando una respuesta que nunca llego-promételo…por favor-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Inuyasha la miro y dijo: -lo prometo, madre, lo prometo por mi vida…-Isayoi lo miro y sonrió. Estaba feliz de que su hijo aceptara. Moriría feliz sabiendo que cuando un Taisho promete algo, lo cumple con su vida.

-Inu…yasha…te…amo…hijo…mió…cuida…a…-tocio levemente, todo su cuerpo esta tan pesado y sentía que si le dejaba de agarra a su hijo no podría despedirse de su amado InuTaisho. Lloraba de tan solo pensarlo, peor no podía mas. No resistiría.

-Mamá te amo…pero no me dejes solo…si te vas…si te vas…mi padre…ohh mamá no te vayas… por favor… te lo suplico…no…-no pudo continuar, todo el tiempo había estado con los ojos cerrado, pero cuando los abrió, vio a su madre dormir pero tenia una leve sonrisa¿Qué significaba eso¿Acaso…su madre…? No, no podía ser verdad…

Comenzó a zamarrearla, a gritar, llorar. Su corazón le dolía tanto, las lágrimas nublaban su vista, pero no paraban de salir. Su padre llego y se acerco con el doctor, pero el no podía escuchar, ni pensar, estaba desesperado, pero escucho lo que ultimo que dijo el doctor:

-Lo siento…murió…-no daba crédito a lo escuchaba, su mamá estaba muerta. Mintió que algo lo abrazaba y alzo su vista aun nublada y lo vio. A su padre abrazándolo y llorando amargamente.

Ese día fue la última vez que vio a su padre llorar, y él con tan solo 6 años, tuvo que aprender a sobresalir solo, a un mundo que no conocía.

_**Fin del Flash back **_

Una lagrima cayo suavemente por su rostro, al cual borro inmediatamente. Y continúo trabajando arduamente. Pensando en su madre, recuerdos dolorosos, los cuales estaban bien guardados en su corazón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome a la tardecer llego y lo primero que hizo fue a darse un baño de espumas, bastante relajante. Cuando bajo, vio a la sirvienta llevando una bandeja, hacia la sala, donde seguro estaba Inuyasha. La detuvo, quería llevarle ella la bandeja, para disculparse por lo tonta que había actuado.

_Un café con sal  
ganas de llorar  
mi mundo empezando a temblar,  
presiento que se acerca el final.  
No quiero ganar _

Entro sin hacer ruido, y lo vio ahí sentado, con las manos en la cabeza¿llorando? No podía creer eso¿Acaso…? "Inuyasha", se acerco lentamente, dejando la bandeja un lado. Pero Inuyasha la escucho, pensando que era la sirvienta.

-Déjalo ahí, Ayumi…gracias –pensó que era la criada, y lo abrazo.

_Ahora eso qué más da  
estoy cansada ya de inventar  
excusas que no saben andar  
y sólo quedarán los buenos  
momentos de ayer  
que fueron de los dos.  
Y hoy sólo quiero creer _

Inuyasha sorprendido, la miro, "Kagome", se dio vuelta y la abrazo y sollo, como un niño, que hace mucho que no lloraba, conteniéndose, pero era Kagome y ella no se reiría de él, la conocía lo suficiente.

_Que recordarás las tardes  
de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida pasaba y yo sentía  
que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal  
sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo. _

-Inuyasha –susurro Kagome dulcemente, acariciando el pelo como si fuera una criatura, consolándolo. Le canto suavemente al oído:

_Nunca hubo maldad sólo ingenuidad.  
Pretendiendo hacernos creer que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies  
cuando el sueño venga a por mí  
en silencio voy a construir  
una vida a todo color  
donde vivamos juntos los dos _

Inuyasha se calmo poco a poco, y se quedo dormido. Kagome se dio cuenta de ello y siguió cantando, con lágrimas en los ojos.

_Y sólo quedarán los buenos  
momentos de ayer  
que fueron de los dos  
y hoy solo quiero creer _

Que recordarás las tardes  
de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida pasaba y  
yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal  
sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo.

Y no puedo evitar echarte de menos  
mientras das la mano a mi tiempo y te vas.  
Yo siento que quiero verte y verte y pienso

Que recordarás las tardes  
de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir la vida pasaba y yo sentía que me iba a morir de amor  
al verte esperando en mi portal  
sentado en el suelo sin pensar  
que puedes contar conmigo

que recordarás las  
tardes de invierno por Madrid,  
las noches enteras sin dormir.  
La vida se pasa y yo me muero,  
me muero por ti. 

-Oh Inuyasha… por que tengo que sentir esto por ti… -le dolía tanto el corazón, se lo toco como para tratar de apaciguar los rápidos latidos del corazón. Se había dado cuneta hace mucho tiempo y sufrió y nunca lo pudo olvidar, y ahora que lo volvió a ver, sus sentimientos hacia él creció mas y aun sabiendo que se iba a casar y ya no tendría oportunidad. Como le hubiese gustado nunca volver, pero su obligación era estar aquí, para ayudar a InuTaisho.

-Es mi obligo –se dijo para si misma, quedándose dormida abrazada a él. Quería quedarse por siempre así. Por siempre.

Continuara…

**Hola perdón por la tardanza, ah quería recompensarles con este capi mas largo, una por que no pude escribir mucho este verano y dos por que ya entro al colegio, aunque me haré un espacio, para terminar el fic aunque tarde eje, gracias por toda la paciencia y no se cuantos capítulos serán, pero faltan unos cuantos, así que paciencia y muchas gracias por todo su apoyo a: Ampis (este capi también es dedicado a ti por ser una amiga incondicional y por tus palabras que me hicieron muy bien. Muchas Gracias), a Lorena y a todos los que leen sin dejar un mensaje, y anímense a escribir aunque sea para dar su opinión, sus reviews son importantes para mi. Ahh me olvidaba se que los nombres de mi fic son de canciones, es que no soy muy buena para ello ejje. La canción es de La Oreja de Van Goh (ampis se que te gusta La Oreja de Van Goh y en verdad me inspiro esta canción):** _Puedes Contar Conmigo_

**Gracias**

**Inuyasha-xsiempre **


	7. Odio de Hermanas

Este capi las conversaciones por vía Internet serán en cursiva y negrita; _**aaaa.**_

Y una aclaración: no quiero que me plagien y si ven si en alguna pagina mi fic, quiero que me comuniquen inmediatamente, gracias, no quiero que me plagien, y por favor no se olviden de sus reviews son importantes para mí.

Ahora si con la historia 

Capitulo 7: Odio de Hermanas 

Kagome se encontraba acostada en la cama pensando en todo lo sucedido, era como verse en el espejo y ver a la que una vez fue una niña que correteaba por esos lugares. Ya no lo era y eso Inuyasha no lo veía. Se sentía frustrada por que el nunca la valoro y por que casi estuvo por sentir sus besos, pero el siempre tenia que arruinar todo. Hombres, todos son iguales. Se sentó cansada de estar pensando en ese tonto. Se dispuso a entretenerse con algo y se acordó de sus amigas, hace tanto que no hablaba con ellas, las extrañaba tanto. Pero se acordó de su computadora portátil y lo abrió. Se conecto y vio que sus amigas están conectadas:

-_**KAGOME! Amiga tanto tiempo, vaya que nos tenías abandonadas –**_exclamo Sango

_**-Si Kagome, muy abandonadas, pero cuéntanos como andas? Y el paciente? Que paso? –**_pregunto Ayame emocionada.

Kagome miro a sus amigas a través de la cámara, Sango enojada completamente y Ayame emocionada por volverla a ver. 

_**-Amigas, perdonen que las tenía abandonadas, es que, han pasado tantas cosas- **_comento Kagome con un suspiro.

_**-Kagome adivina que paso. –**_exclamoAyame completamente emocionada.

_**-Hay Ayame hoy no estoy para adivinanzas, te ruego que me lo cuentes de una vez –**_Kagome se veía tan cansada que Ayame prefirió decírselo.

_**-Bueno lo que paso es…- **_no pudo continuar por que Sango le tapo la boca.

_**-Nada Kag, no preocupes jejej –**_rió nerviosa Sango mandándole un mirada de furia a su amiga tan intrometida.

_**-Ok, no voy a insis… -**_Kagome fue interrumpida por unos golpes insistentes en la puerta._** –Espérenme que tocan la puerta.**_

_**-Siii –**_dijeron sus amigas emocionadas.

-Pase –dijo Kagome mientras veía a Inuyasha entrar. Estaba sorprendida, desde que paso eso, Inuyasha ya no le hablaba ni la miraba, por un tiempo pensó que era vergüenza pero después…

-Kagome, interrumpo algo. Oí voces y entre, espero no haber molestado. –estaba nervioso, había inventado la excusa perfecta, necesitaba verla, y vio que estaba con la computadora portátil, y se acerco lentamente, y se sentó en la cama junto a ella. 

-Que sucede Inuyasha? –pregunto nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y su tonto corazón latía desbocado.

-Nada solo quería ver…-interrumpieron dos voces que gritaban.

-_**Kagomeee! Donde estas? No vamos a estar toda la vida aquí esperándote**_- Las dos chicas gritan molestas y ansiosas.

-_**Ohh perdonen es que entro alguien...**_-no quiso seguir, porque miro a Inuyasha que sonría. Y eso no era bueno.

-_**Hola chicas…como están?**_ –no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Y lo vieron ahí con una mueca en lo labios que mas parecía una sonrisa.

-_**I...Inu…INUYASHA!**_-gritaron las dos mirándolo sorprendidas, no podía ser cierto.

-_**Kag…dime que no es cierto**_ –dijo Sango aunque ya no tenia la cara de sorpresa como ayame pero, Sango sabia lo que Kagome sentía por él y si estaban juntos? –_**Ustedes…ustedes están…**_-no quiso continuar pero los señalabas a los dos como si con las manos y los ojos lo dijera todo. Eso puso más nerviosa Kagome y mas colorada, de lo que ya estaba.

-_**Yo…yo…**_-no podía continuar, los nervios la estaban superando. Pero Inuyasha la ayudo.

-_**No… no tienes de que preocuparte, pero ahora que las veo me encantaría que vinieran…**_-a su boda iba a decir, pero vio a Kagome que supo el por que de la invitación y corrió la cara, no quería que viera cuanto le dolía eso.

-_**Ohhh pues no sabemos, hay tanto trabajo aquí, no le prometemos nada **_– dijo Sango mirando Ayame que le siguiera la corriente. 

-_**Jeje si, aquí el trabajo es muy pesado**_ –comento Ayame.

-_**Entiendo, bueno las dejo, el trabajo me llama, nos vemos chicas**_ –salio de la habitación dando un portazo.

La conversación de las chicas continúo hasta tarde, ya que tenían que hacer la cena. Kagome cerró la computadora y se fue a bañar. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Estaban cenando tranquilamente, los dos solos, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y mirando el plato detenidamente, cada uno tenia sus preocupaciones, el de Inuyasha su hacienda y aunque no lo admitiera, Kagome. Y ella solamente en él, en el dueño de su corazón.

-Inuyasha querido, perdona que te moleste, pero… -Kaede miro a los do jóvenes que escuchaban atentamente el ruido una deportivo estacionarse frente a la casa.

Ellos fueron en su encuentro y abriendo la puerta para ver como salía una mujer con un paraguas, ya que llovía a cantaros.

-Inuyasha mi amor, perdona por no haber llamado pero es que quería darte una linda sorpresa –Kikyou lo beso. Ni siquiera miro a Kagome, que los miraba entre sorprendida y con lágrimas en los ojos. 

Se separaron levemente y Kikyou ladeo el rostro y la vio. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí, después de tantos años.

-Kagome? –Dijo Kikyou sorprendida y a la vez enojada por que ella estuviera con Su Inuyasha.- ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto con rabia.

-Yo… -iba a contestarle pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-Amor déjame que te cuente todo, pero entra que hace frió –Kikyou rió complacido. Y luego la vio con desprecio.

-Adivina amor –dijo después de haberse sentado en el cómodo sillón de la sala de estar. –Conseguí el mejor doctor de China. Es un amor, lo conocí cuando fui a llevar a una mucha que encontré que le había dado un ataque y después hable con él. Tendrías que conocerlo, le pedí que viera y me dijo que si. ¿Qué te parece? –pregunto la susodicha mirando de reojo a su hermana que no estaba muy lejos de ellos.

-Ahh, veras Kikyou…Kagome… -fue interrumpido por Kagome que se acerco hacia ellos, y que hablo.

-Inuyasha… me dejarías a solas…con…ella –dijo moviendo la cabeza hacia donde esta Kikyou. Inuyasha dudo, no es que desconfiara de ella, pero sentía que algo iba pasar. 

-Esta bien… pero no se tarden. – salio tratando de no estar tan nervioso.

-Bien ya que se fue… por has venido esta vez… mi querida hermana no habrás venido a quitarme otra vez a Inuyasha no? No pudiste una vez, tampoco esta… así que pierdes tu tiempo –Kagome la miraba tranquilamente sin inmutarse por las palabras de su hermana. La conocía lo bastante para ya no dolerles, no como antes. Pero se iba a casar con ella, con su peor enemigo.

-No te preocupes, no vine para eso, tampoco me importa, solo vine a hacer mi TRABAJO, pero de eso no se puede hablar contigo, ya que tu no conoces esa palabra –dijo sarcásticamente, solo con ella podía comportarse de esa manera, ella era la provocó su dolor y nunca se lo perdonaría.- Yo cuido al InuTaisho, tu no tienes por que traer a nadie aquí, yo hago bien mi trabajo, y adoro a ese señor, así que…-no continuo ya que kikyou la interrumpió con esa sonrisa que crispaban sus nervios.

-Jajaja no me amenaces hermanita, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-dijo mordazmente, con esa sonrisa cínica que tenia, su odio creció mas.

-Créeme yo se de lo que eres capaz, lastima que Inuyasha no lo sabe, es un ingenuo, pobre –ella era la que ría ahora. Kikyou la miro con odio y rompió el vaso de vino que tenia en sus manos. 

-Mira maldita zorra, aléjate de Inuyasha o sino…-dijo amenazante, sentía que la rabia corría por sus venas, no le permitiría que se lo quiten, jamás.

-Sino que Kikyou? Me mataras? Jajaja no me hagas reír que no tengo ganas –Kikyou furiosa se acerco y le pego una cachetada. A la que kagome respondió con otra. Se empezaron a agarra de los pelos.

Inuyasha escucho ruidos y entro, y lo que vio lo sorprendió de tal manera. "solo falta el barro" pensó. Sus cosas se están rompiendo y por que estas dos mujeres que se estaban matando. Las separo a duras penas.

-Basta, eh dicho que basta –se estaban tranquilizando, pero se tiraban miradas de odio y repulsión. 

-ELLA FUE! ZORRA! –gritaba Kikyou histérica, señalando a Kagome con su dedo. Kagome miraba a Inuyasha, Kikyou vio eso y como venganza lo beso. Kagome sentía que su mundo se caería frente a ella, el dolor era inmenso. Salio corriendo como lo mas rápido que pudo hacia su alcoba. 

Después del beso Inuyasha miro para todas partes y no vio a Kagome, eso hizo que la sonrisa de Kikyou se agrandara más, siempre ganaba y siempre iba hacer así.

Luego de unas horas Kikyou estaba en la alcoba de Inuyasha durmiendo, y cuando vio que ya estaba dormida salio sigilosamente, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Entro a la habitación de Kagome que dormía tranquilamente, se sentó y le acarició sus cabello, "huele tan bien" pensó.

Kagome al rato despertó y lo vio ahí sentando a su lado y con la cara de él cerca del suyo y se sonrojo. Él se acerco lentamente y la beso. Ella no protesto por que era lo que mas ansiaba. Un beso de él era como estar en el paraíso.

Kikyou estaba con la puerta entreabierta viendo a SU Inuyasha besándose con esa. Cerró la puerta.

-Juro por Dios Kagome Higurashi, que me las vas a pagar, te voy hacer desear nunca haber venido otra vez – una sonrisa malvada se formo en su pálido rostro. 

Continuara….

**Hola volví jeje aproveche el fin de semana largo para poner el fic, intentare hacer el siguiente para ponerlo lo mas pronto posible ejeje. Agradezco a: **_Lorena_**y a **_ampis_** por su incondicional apoyo y a todos lo que leen y no dejan sus mensajes, anímensen a dejar un review, quiero sus opiniones, no se callen jejeje. Y bueno apareció Kikyou, algunas ya querían que apareciera y acá esta, tan malvada como siempre ya los que le gusta Kikyou espero que no se molesten ejeje. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y un beso a todos.**

**Inuyasha-xsiempre **


End file.
